


Rainy Nights ft. Rainy Days

by keuricshake



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics)
Genre: I wrote this at 5am, M/M, Ramona Flowers - Freeform, Scott Pilgrim - Freeform, Scott Pilgrim Comics, THIS IS A CRACKSHIP, Wallace Wells - Freeform, at least he isn’t as toxic as before, brief mention of ramona, im in lesbians with you, poor scott wants a hug, scott is a bottom, this one is for my lesbians, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keuricshake/pseuds/keuricshake
Summary: In which a heartbroken Scott Pilgrim confesses to a slightly sober Wallace Wells.Although, what did Scott expect?
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Wallace Wells
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Rainy Nights ft. Rainy Days

Short tapping in the window, light tapping, almost.  
Softly on the window, it was raining.  
Scott was sitting up against the back wall on top of the futon. A blue blanket wrapped around him due to the cold, he seemed to be observing the window.  
It was calming. Scott was comfortable, his mind thinking of whatever really popped onto his mind. At the moment: rain.

Wallace, grabbing two cream colored mugs and setting them on the counter. Grabbing the ladle in the pot, scooping a good amount of hot chocolate and pouring it into both mugs. (Of course, his mug was always more full. Scott thought this wasn’t fair, but he always said that he shouldn’t complain because it was his apartment.) He placed the ladle back into the pot and turned off the stove.  
He then turned to Scott, who was clearly  
zoned out of his mind.

“Hey, guy, you want some hot chocolate?”  
Wallace said as he waited on an answer, reaching for his mug to take a sip out of it.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. I want some.”  
Scott said as he blinked a few times in confusion as he quickly made out what was going on.  
The mugs, the pot on the stove, and Wallace looking at him with an arched eyebrow.

Wallace and Scott typically got along like this. After all, they were friends. Just friends.  
Scott looked at Wallace for a couple of seconds.  
“Lazy ass.” Wallace simply said as he chuckled, grabbing his roommates mug as he gently gave it to him in his hands.  
“Says the one who doesn’t put pants on around the house.” Scott said back as he placed one hand on the mug, the other three fingers in the handle as his pinkie supported the bottom of the mug.

Scott looked at the mug, then brought it up to his lips to take a sip of it.  
“Hey Scotty?”  
“Yeah?” he simply mumbled back as a reply as he continued to drink the hot chocolate, too focused to even try to pay attention to what Wallace was going to say next.  
“You’re adorable when you hold a cup like that.”

“Uh, t-thanks.” The one slouched on the wall while sitting on a damn futon on the floor couldn’t help but blush.  
Scott wasn’t exactly straight. But he was something. He wanted to put his finger on being bisexual, or pansexual. For now he simply decided on bisexual. Being a closeted bi simp wasn’t really too easy for him, so with every girl (and that one guy) he fell in love with, he always said he was straight.

Although...that one guy he fell was still in love with was standing in the same ass room leaning against the kitchen counter drinking hot chocolate with him. Just feet away from each other.  
Thinking... he was now thinking. Again.  
At the moment: Wallace Wells.  
Still drinking his hot chocolate. His cheeks still mildly red from the compliment the guy he had feelings for gave him.  
Scott sometimes wondered if Wallace had taken a hint that he was clearly not straight. Wallace, being the horny openly gay man who just happened to live with a “straight” roommate, proceeded to flirt with Scott.

All.  
The.  
Fucking.  
Time.

He’ll admit, he liked when his roommate flirted with him, it brought back the good feeling from when he was dating Ramona. It felt good again.  
Scott was too much of a pussy to tell Wallace anyway, he didn’t want to ruin whatever one night stand he was having, or if he was dating someone at the time. He was too caught up with his thoughts, liking the feeling of...someone now stroking his hair?  
Scott blinked a few times before jumping, letting out some kind of squeal.

“Chill, it’s just me.” Wallace simply said jokingly, now starting to laugh. He simply patted Scott’s head twice before laying down next to him.  
“You got some...something here.” Wallace said as he rubbed the younger ones chin with his thumb. He was rubbing away the dripping hot chocolate on his chin.  
“Thanks...yeah, t-thanks.” Scott said as he gently grabbed his roommates hand and steered it away from him. What he didn’t tell Wallace was that he was still flustered from still thinking about him.

And now his goddamn man-crush was laying down next to him. Scott wanted to do something. Kiss him. He wanted Wallace to keep stroking his hair, telling him that he...he loved him. That he wouldn’t ever let go. At all. He wanted to feel safe, feel like he could give the same stuff back to Wallace if he was willing to love him. He enjoyed the thought, also enjoying the hand stroking his cheek.  
Wait.  
Wallace “Constantly Flirting” Wells was now stroking Scott “Pussy” Pilgrim’s cheek.

Scott didn’t know what to even do. What to say.  
So he nuzzled his cheek more into Wallace’s hand.  
“Oh, you like this? Damn Pilgrim, didn’t know you were a bitch for the one and only stroking your cheek.” There was a tint of a smirk in Wallace’s voice, Scott could just hear it at this point. He knew at this point, with the constant teasing that Wallace did.  
“C’mon, just admit that you like it.” Wallace said as he gave a lopsided goofy grin.

Scott loved it when he grinned like that. He simply smiled back. “Okay, fine. I like it. Happy?” he simply said, seeing that Wallace was now nodding a few times.  
“Okay, i see you Scotty. If you like that, then come here.” Wallace said as he...opened one arm up.  
Scott was baffled, absolutely fucking baffled. “You wanna...?” He simply said. He couldn’t even finish the sentence.  
Wallace couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, i wanna cuddle. I want affection, but i cant even go out because it’s raining like a bitch out there.”

“Sad.” Scott simply said, setting his now empty mug on his side of the futon. He noticed that his roommate's mug was about half empty.  
He slowly layed down, pulling the blanket he had over him. Wrapping himself with it, as he placed his head against Wallace’s chest.  
The taller one wrapped one arm around the smaller ones waist, the other running a hand through his hair.

Scott couldn’t help but blush like a goddamn tomato. Almost as red as his exes red hair streak that she had gotten in order to compete with his other ex girlfriend. He could hear Wallace’s light breathing, it was hitting his hair at this point. The slightly rough hand kept running his fingers over the messy ginger hair that Scott had.  
Meanwhile, he slowly wrapped his arms around the taller one’s waist.

“...Hey Scotty?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can i kiss you?” Wallace looked down at his shorter roommate. He was slightly smirking.  
Oh, he meant it every time he said that Scott was cute, hot, or adorable. He thought his actions in himself were cute.  
He wanted to be there for him. He wanted Scott to go up to him and tell him how he felt. He wanted him to make him jealous every time he had a one night stand, or everytime he was dating someone.  
He did know he was bisexual, after all. He found out by asking his sister.  
However, Scott didn’t know that Wallace knew.

Scott was red as ever. He looked up at Wallace, staring at him as he bit his lip.  
He grabbed his roommate's hands off his waist and placed them on his cheeks, so that Wallace could cup his cheeks.  
Meanwhile, the one looking down smirked.  
Leaning in slowly to Scott’s face.  
Gently pressing his slightly rough lips against the softer ones, gently moving in sync slowly so that Scott could keep up with him.  
He was surprised at how rough his lips were, he was expecting them to be more softer.

Oh boy, he loved this. Scott loved every single second of this. Kissing back, moving in sync as he started to deepen the kiss.  
Wallace smirked against it. He fucking knew that this simp would want to kiss him. He finally got his chance.  
He heard a very small whimper from Scott, then pulled away slowly as he still cupped his cheeks.  
Scott was out of breath. Meanwhile, Wallace was not. Of course. The bastard had plenty of experience.  
Wallace kept thinking about that damn whimper Scott gave. He thought it was cute, he thought it was hot, almost.  
The thought of hearing that more along with his moans, his whimpers...  
Wallace was getting to ahead of himself.  
He was smirking like a goddamn bitch.

Scott, still trying to catch his breath and trying to process what just happened. His hot roommate just kissed him. And it was good. He wanted more. He wanted Wallace to do more to him.  
“What the hell are you smirking about?” he said to Wallace as he kept staring at him, a slight smile on his lips.  
“You. And other things...about you.”  
“Oh wow, uh, thanks. I like you.” Scott said, clearly flustered as he couldn’t stop glancing at Wallace.  
“Yeah, i know. Come here, i wanna kiss you more.”

“What?” Scott was confused. Too confused. He wanted to ask Wallace if this was just going to be a quick fuck, or just a temporary boyfriend. Why would Wallace date someone like him anyway? He could never put his finger on that at all. He didn't want to just be treated as a one night stand, he wanted to date Wallace. He’s liked this guy for- what, almost 6 months now.

“You heard me guy, I wanna kiss you more.” Wallace simply said again, now sitting up as the smirk turned into a reassuring smile.  
“Woah, wait. I don't want this to be just a...y'know…” Scott said as he also sat up as well, slouching just a bit. “I like you. I really, really like you. I le- love you.” He said quickly, stumbling over his words as he constantly glanced between Wallace and the half empty mug.  
“Scotty, this isn't going to be some kind of one-night stand. I like you too. I have for a while.”

“What about the boyfriends? And the one-night stands?” He asked, looking at Wallace as if he had just grown an extra head.  
“I thought you were the jealous type. But I was wrong.” Wallace said, rubbing the back of his neck as he grabbed his half empty mug, drinking out of it for a few seconds.  
Mostly to hide the blush he had at the moment. He didn't want Scott to see that he was blushing, after all.  
Scott simply looked down. He didn't know what to say at all.  
“Look...i wanna date you. Like that thing where we can be a couple.”  
“Scott, i know what dating means.” Wallace said as he chuckled, then wrapped an arm around Scott, pushing him close to his shoulder. In response, he felt his head slowly  
rest on his shoulder.

Wallace slowly moved his hand up to hold Scott’s head, running his fingers through the shabby ginger hair. He thought of Scott as a cat, almost.  
Scott closed his eyes. He could hear his roommates (lover?) calm breathing.  
“So...are we a thing now?” Scott asked as he looked up at Wallace.  
“Yeah, we are, babe.” The taller one said as he gently kissed Scott’s forehead, then moved his hand to tilt his head by the chin up softly.  
“Also, I meant it every time I said you were hot.”

Scott blushed. “Uh, thanks. You are also...kinda hot. Yeah. You are.” He looked at Wallace for a few seconds.  
Leaning in, leaning in quickly. Kissing him.  
Kissing him roughly, with passion.  
Wallace was a bit surprised. He never, ever expected the one and only Scott Pilgrim to makeout with him, ever so passionately.  
It brought him back to what he was thinking about earlier. Smirking again, he grabbed his lovers face by the cheeks, stroking one of them with his thumb.  
And that's when Wallace realized, Scott’s face is surprisingly soft.  
He felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck, a whimper coming out of the shorter ones mouth.  
Oh, it turned Wallace on big time. He loved hearing his lover let out tiny sounds of pleasure.  
Although, he didn't like it when he felt Scott pull away.

“Dude, I was starting to get into it.” Wallace said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
Scott simply looked down, to hide the blush that he had on his cheeks. “Yeah, I know, i know. I just…” Scott couldn't finish his sentence. He was stuck between asking Wallace about that or asking Wallace about the thing.  
“Words...not working.” Scott fumbled, hoping Wallace would get the message.  
“Oh, wait, is this about sex?” Wallace said, looking at Scott as he tried not to grin at the younger one, seeing that he nodded a few times rapidly.  
“We don’t have to, unless you wanna try.” He said to Scott reassuringly, tilting his head up so he could face him by the chin.

“Do you wanna try?” Wallace said as he moved his hand holding Scott’s chin up to his cheek, gently stroking it.  
Scott wanted to...cry. He was so not used to this, someone asking, someone genuinely caring for his feelings unlike Wallace. He was slowly getting rid of his toxic ways, thanks to one man and one man only. He was stroking his cheek at the moment.  
He wanted Wallace to almost take control. He wanted to genuinely know what it felt like to be the girl, anyway.  
“Yeah. I wanna try.” Scott said, nuzzling his cheek into Wallace’s hand.  
“Lemme just...” Scott said before standing up, grabbing both mugs as he went to go set them over.

Wallace took his chance to stand up, walk over to Scott, (who was now at the sink, right next to the fridge.) and kissed him.  
Scott kissed back, meanwhile Wallace presses him up against the fridge.  
The two were now fully making out, Wallace moving his hands down to Scott’s, grabbing both of his wrists as he gently lifted them over his head, pinning them to the fridge with one hand.  
The other, moving to stroke his cheek.  
The two fucking loved this. They’ve wanted each other. They loved each other.

The taller one let go of the shorter ones wrists, moving his hands to grip Scott’s waist as he gently lifted him up, placing his hands under his thighs so he wouldn’t fall.  
Scott wrapped his arms around Wallace’s neck, one of his hands trailing to the taller ones hair and kept it there.  
“Wrap.” Wallace mumbled into the kiss as he pulled away.  
It was adorable how Scott thought about it for a little bit, then got the message and wrapped his legs around his lovers waist.

‘Is this what it felt like to be the girl?’ Scott said to himself, then blushed madly at the thought of it. He bit his lip, then slightly gasped as he felt a pair of lips kissing his neck.  
Wallace smirked against the crook of Scott’s neck, planting small kisses on his neck before starting to gently suck on one spot on his neck, moving one of his hands to hold Scott’s head in place.

“Wallace...” Scott whimpered his name out, feeling Wallace’s hand tilt his head to the side as he started to suck at different spots, more aggressively now.  
He was leaving spots of red and purple marks, not light, but dark. He wanted everyone to know that Scott was his, and his only. That he was his bitch, he was his boyfriend, his lover.  
Wallace moves to the other side of his neck, sucking at one particular spot by his jawline.  
Scott let out a small moan.  
Wallace has found the sensitive spot, he couldn’t help but smirk at the noise he just heard come out of his boyfriend.

He kept sucking at the spot, hearing Scott’s whimpers and occasional small moans. Wallace moves on from that spot until it was purple, moving on to his collarbone.  
Wallace was sucking sharply at his collarbone, biting and kissing as he started to walk over to the futon, carrying Scott as he gently laid him down against the covers. Moving his hands to intertwine with Scott’s, along with moving both of them up beside his head.  
Wallace noticed that Scott was pretty much in between his legs, and that he was practically pinning him onto the futon.  
“Wallace, please.” Scott simply murmured to him.

“I can tell you like this. You like being on bottom, right baby?” He said to him, looking up at Scott with a mixture of lust and a hint of seriousness in his eyes.  
Scott blushed. He simply bit his lip, nodded once, refusing to look at Wallace, instead leaning in and kissing him again.  
Wallace pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside then reattached their lips together, passionately as possible.  
Scott took of his shirt as well, seeing that Wallace had taken away his hand to undo his own belt, along with lazily unbuttoning the jeans he had, then moving that same hand to take off Scott’s pair of sweatpants he was wearing.

One was left in his boxers, the other with lazily undone belt and jeans.  
“Not fair.” Scott mumbled to Wallace as he simply chuckled, kicking off the pair of jeans he had.  
“It will be in just a moment.” Wallace said as he scooted up against the wall, his back hitting the wall, grabbing Scott as he pulled him up a bit.  
Scott didn’t even fucking realize he was at level with Wallace’s dick. He cleared his throat once.  
He’s never even given a blowjob before, how the hell is he supposed to give one to Wallace, a man with plenty of experience?  
Oh wait.  
He started to think about what one of his exes did. If it made him feel good, it should make Wallace feel good, right? Right. He hoped for the best.  
Scott took a deep breath, aligning himself as he ran his tongue over the head of Wallace’s cock, hearing a sharp inhale come from him; he thought it was good, at least.

He started to gently lower himself, taking in the head as he felt a hand in his hair.  
Scott didn’t even bother to look up. Now going lower, trying not to gag at all. He asked himself how can some people take in the whole thing without gagging- as it was very thick. Or at least, Wallace’s was.  
Scott continued with going up and down while hearing Wallace moan, occasionally hearing a “keep going” or a “...doing so good”. It made him feel proud of himself.  
He kept going, feeling the hand push him more into Wallace’s cock; and he couldn’t help but gag on it. He noticed that he was moaning more loudly, a good sign.

“Scott, holy shit. You’re gonna make me cum.” Wallace moaned out, gripping Scott’s hair as he pulled on it slightly.  
Scott let out a whimper.  
He started to go faster, bobbing his head up and down as he looked up at Wallace.  
When he said he was gonna cum- he wasn’t lying at all. He was already swallowing it, immediately jerking away from his cock as he coughed a few times, looking down as he was panting a bit.

Few drops of cum were at the edge of his mouth. One sliding down his chin. Wallace tilted Scott’s head up by the chin, wiping away the stuff at his chin.  
“Good boy.” Wallace simply said, smirking as he watched Scott turn a shade of dark red. 

“Fuck, Wallace. I didn’t expect you to be like that.” Scott mumbled as he stood up, tossing the other one’s clothes back to him.  
“I’m gonna go wash my hands.” he simply said as he headed over to the bathroom.  
Wallace laughed a bit.  
“You kinda ruined it, that’s literally the most un-sexy part of this.” he said as Scott walked out, ruffling his lovers hair as he flopped back beside him, his elbow up as he rested his cheek on his own knuckles.

“So. You and me.”  
“Yep. I didn’t expect you to like me, out of all people Scott.”  
“You’ve...helped me, Wallace.”  
“I’m glad.”  
Wallace smiled softly, slowly leaning in to cup Scotts cheeks and kiss his forehead.  
“You were in lesbians with me.” he then said as he layed back down, holding his arms out as he pulled Scott into his embrace.

“Yeah, i’m in lesbians with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent months on this holy shit, i finally came back to it, i wanted to write more but then it just didn’t make sense lol


End file.
